A Little Bit Married
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: The Bit's getting married and Buffy and Spike are feeling emotional.


**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own. This is an act of love_**

**A little bit married**

Words 818

Today the Little Bit was getting hitched. It sounded ludicrous. However, he had to concede that the girl was beaming with happiness these days. And for that, Spike was willing to put up with anything; even wearing a ridiculous tux. Dawn had told him he was wearing a very expensive Italian suit and he was under strict orders to keep the jacket and the bowtie on until the ceremony was over.

_She had fussed over him the day of the fitting. "The family pictures have to be perfect," she said. _

_He had looked incredulous at her. "That's because I'm Buffy's date, right?" _

_She beamed at him fondly. "No silly," she said, and kissed him on the cheek._

Spike was waiting in the foyer as instructed. Buffy said she would meet him there. It was only a few minutes before he heard a door slam, indicating her arrival. He turned into the direction of the entrance, as she walked in. Buffy looked stunning. She had her blond hair up and was wearing a beautiful green dress, which complimented her eyes. Spike took an unnecessary breath. "You look gorgeous, love."

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself." She looked him up and down shamelessly. He loved that these days they were openly a couple and his slayer was happy to cuddle and kiss him at every opportunity.

He kissed her lightly. "I suppose we should go get Dawn for the ceremony. Should be ready to start shortly."

Buffy looped her arm through his. "I can't believe that Dawnie's all grown up and getting married."

"I'm happy for her and all." He looked at his girl with a fierce look in his eyes. "But if the blighter hurts her, then soul or no, I'll kill him and turn him and then dust him for good measure."

Buffy laughed. "You would have to stand in line."

They continued to make their way down the corridor to where Dawn was waiting for them. When Spike got his first glimpse of her he felt a lump in his throat. She was wearing a white, satin gown and was radiating happiness. He felt a tear trickle down the side of his face. He tried to brush it away subtly. The bride made her way over to them and threw her arms around them. Buffy burst into happy tears and Spike could feel his eyes prickling again. Dawn pulled away quickly. "The dress! Mind the dress."

"Oh my god, you're crying too," Buffy suddenly announced. While Spike had been looking at Dawn, Buffy had spotted his tears.

Spike turned his back to her. "No, I'm not," he protested feebly, even as he brushed away a tear with a finger.

For some reason Buffy found this very funny and began to giggle. "Good job you don't wear eyeliner anymore."

"But you do," he pointed out

"Oh crap." Her eyes went wide at that. She went rummaging through her little handbag for her compact mirror.

Dawn was smiling at the exchange. "Buffy, you look fine. There's a mirror behind me and you can check that if you really want to."

"You look like a princess, pet. I should know being British and all."

Dawn blushed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Dawn looked thoughtfully at that. "Well if it's my wedding day, I kind of would like it to go ahead, so I might be happier for you to avert the apocalypse."

Spike snorted at that. "Point taken."

Buffy returned from the mirror. "What are we talking about the world ending for? That's just asking for trouble."

There was silence at that as the three looked at each other nervously.

"As if the demons and the Big Bads are listening into our conversations," Spike scoffed.

As if in answer to Spike, Andrew burst in the door. "Emergency, emergency!"

Buffy groaned. "I knew it. You should never tempt Fate." Dawn looked panicky for the first time.

Andrew looked indignantly at them. "I didn't mean to tempt Faith," he spluttered.

Spike sniggered and Buffy's eyebrows shot up.

Andrew continued, delighted to have an audience. "She just took Boba Fett and won't give him back."

With that Dawn let out a relived laugh. "Phew not an apocalypse."

Buffy tried to hold back the laughter. "Spike go help Andrew out and tell Faith to give the twerp back his toy."

Andrew looked scandalised. "It's not a toy." The boy looked at Spike automatically as the only male in the room.

"No use." Spike shook his head. "I'm not a nerd. Don't understand those dolls any more than the girls. Although, if it was the Doctor then I'd sympathise."

"It's not a doll, Spike," the boy protested with a pained expression. "But oh you're a Who fan."

"Who's your favourite Doctor, then?"

"Bollocks. Why did he ever mention it. Now the boy would torment him all night."


End file.
